


Jason's Heaven

by Delusional_Lunatic_3791



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, More shitty poetry, sorry iasmina100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusional_Lunatic_3791/pseuds/Delusional_Lunatic_3791
Summary: A sneak peek into Jason's Heaven.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Jason's Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iasmina100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iasmina100/gifts).



> I finally finished!

_Swollen lips caress each other_

_Roy brushed his lips against mine._

_I laughed. "What is this for?"_

_Roy grinned at me. "Nothing. Just to remind you that I love you."_

_I smiled. "I love you too."_

_Your hands are twined_

_"Are you ready?" I yelled over the roar of the rollercoaster._

_"Yeah!" Roy replied. "Hold my hand?"_

_I wrapped my fingers around his. "Always," I told him._

_He kissed me as the car went down._

_Closer still than friend or brother_

_"And that is when I learned that I hated prunes," Roy finished with the air of someone finishing a dramatic story._

_I chuckled. "You know those help keep you regular, right?"_

_"I do not care, Jaybird."_

_I chuckled again._

_Swollen lips caress each other_

_"Ow," Roy muttered. "I think I bit my lip."_

_I pulled away from our kiss. "Sorry. Want to stop?"_

_"No."_

_I laughed as he reeled me back in._

_In the dark night, you cling to one another_

_"Hey Roy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Your feet stink."_

_"Shut up."_

_Your heady scents combined_

_"Is that my shampoo?" I ask, sniffing Roy's hair._

_"Yep. You like it?"_

_I pouted. "You do not smell like you anymore."_

_"I will not wear it again," Roy promised._

_Swollen lips caress each other_

_"I now pronounce you husband and husband," the preacher said. "You may now kiss the groom."_

_Roy grinned at me. "You heard the man, Jaybird."_

_I laughed as I dipped him._

_Everyone cheered._

_Your hands are twined_

_I kissed the wedding band on Roy's finger._

_He kissed the wedding ring on my finger._

_"I love you Jaybird."_

_"I love you too,_ mi arquero."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
